


Try again?

by mangoezhoez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Breakup, Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M, reader is Kuroo's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez
Summary: It all came tumbling down, and when you realized, it was too late.Wherein you and Kenma break up.Gender neutral reader!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Try again?

“Really?” 

You giggle as you nod up at Kozume. “Really. I just told him to mix it up for me.” You nodded back at the man behind the cotton candy stand, successfully having gotten him to mix the blue and pink cotton candy for you. “Here.” You brought the candy up to Kozume’s mouth, letting him take a bite as you smiled up at him. 

“Is it good?” You asked, looking up at him expectantly. He let out a small puff as he nodded. You hummed, locking hands with him as you skipped ahead. You led him through a flower path, stopping to point some flowers out to him as he nodded along. 

“This one drops a lot of pollen, we should probably step away before-” You began, looking up at his brows furrow before turning away to sneeze. “-you sneeze.” You finished. Giggling as you dug through your bag for the pack of tissues you had packed. 

“Here, since-” you stopped, looking at him mindlessly stare into the sea of people walking around the amusement park. “Kenma?” you asked, leaning over in front of him as he snapped out of his thoughts. Looking down at you with a hum. 

“Ah, here are the tissues.” You handed him the pack of tissues, giggling as he cleaned off the mucus falling from his nose. “What were you looking at?” you asked him, looking towards the direction he had been staring at seconds ago. 

He shook his head, “Nothing.” He gave you back the pack of tissues before throwing his used one away. You shrugged as you skipped ahead, motioning for him to follow. 

-

“Okay then, how about getting some boba after school?” You asked Kozume, kicking your feet back and forth as you looked up at him expectantly. He shook his head, tapping away on his phone as he glanced up at you. “Can’t. I have practice.”

You sighed, shifting back into the bench as you accepted it, knowing that Interhigh qualifiers were coming up so their practices were more intense. 

Throughout the past couple of weeks your dates with Kozume had slowly been diminishing. Your time with him being limited to the short breaks you had between classes, given that you weren't even in the same class as him. 

You hummed, checking your phone before instantly shooting up. “We’re going to be late to class Ken!” You grabbed his hand, pulling him down the stairs from the rooftop to the actual halls. “See ya tomorrow!” you smiled at him before splitting up and running to your own classroom. 

You made it there seconds before your teacher did, slumping into your seat as soon as the lesson began. 

You went the rest of your lessons mindlessly looking out the window, thinking of places you could take Kozume too. Thinking of a way to save whatever was left of your relationship with him.

On the walk back home you mindlessly scrolled through your messages with him, having scrolled so far back that you read the beginnings of your relationship. Remembering the butterflies you’d get at his sassy answers, the way you’d endlessly make fun of Kuroo. He never was much of a talker, be it on messages or in person. Though the messages he’d send now were one word answers, sometimes even one letter. 

You pushed all your thoughts out as soon as you walked into your house, greeting your parents before going to your room to change out of your uniform. 

“I’m sure I’m just overthinking again.” You assured yourself, trying not to make such a big deal out of it all. You sighed as you lightly punched your shoulders, trying to relieve the stress there before walking back out your room.

You skipped down the stairs, stopping at the end as you saw your cousin happily chatting with your parents. Your cousin who was the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team. The same volleyball team that was supposed to be practicing right now. “Tetsurou?”

He looked over at you, his smile only growing as he waved. “Eyo.” You walked over to him, your parents now indulging in their own talk. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to greet your favorite cousin now is it, Y/N-chan~” He grinned before laughing at your glare. “I’m just kidding.” he smiled, leaning back into the sofa as he stared towards the kitchen. “Jiji wanted me to drop off some food.” 

“No I mean… I thought you had practice today?” he looked over at you, lifting a brow at you as if you were crazy. 

“Today’s Monday. We don’t practice on Mondays.” 

You blinked, checking your phone to see the date. Monday. 

You sighed, leaning back into your seat as he stared at you deflate. “Why? Didn’t you already know this? I mean it's not like it's something we just started doing.” he looked at you, concern growing in him as he saw you bite your lips together to stop them from quivering. The living room’s light reflecting off the tears that started to pool up in your eyes. “Y/N?”

You looked up at him, pushing down the tears that were threatening to fall. “Y/N?” he repeated, his past grin now replaced with full concern. You shook your head, slightly blinking. “No. I guess I forgot.” you smiled up at him, a singular tear that had managed to escape now painting your cheek with its wet trail. You stood up, excusing yourself for the night before locking yourself in your bedroom. 

You slumped onto your bed, plugging in your headphones as you tried to distract yourself with music. Mindlessly scrolling through your pictures with Kenma, tears starting to pool up in your eyes again as memories from the pictures rushed into your head. Drifting off into sleep as you tried to stay positive.

-

“Yes, Kaa-san. Tetsurou’s right next to me.” “Yahoo.” Tetsurou spoke into your phone, lightly snickering at the glare you sent him. “Yes Kaa-san. Strawberries and nothing more.” You sighed, repeating your mother’s request before she hummed in approval. Hanging up on you soon after. You stared down at your mother’s name flashing on your screen, sighing once more before dropping it back into your pocket.

“Can’t believe Kaa-san made you accompany me.” you clicked your tongue, looking up at Tetsurou snicker some more as you approached the market. “Jiji wanted me to buy her some strawberries too.” He shrugged, walking into the market with you at his side. You sighed, instantly spotting the strawberry stand near the middle of the market. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Tetsurou shrugged as he followed you to the strawberry stand. Letting you pick out the strawberries in fear that he’d get bad ones... Again. You checked over another box of strawberries, humming in satisfaction as you dropped the box into Tetsurou’s arms. “I think that’s enough?” You counted the boxes, looking at Tetsurou behind them to see him nod. Slightly sweating as he tried not to drop the boxes.

“Let’s go pay for them.” You giggled, walking to the vendor upfront and telling him the number of boxes you got. He nodded, taking the boxes from Tetsurou to pack them into a box for easier transportment. You let your eyes drift around the market. It was the weekend so it was full, though not everyone came to simply buy food. There were different stands set up, food and games around the market. So many couples walked around for a date. 

You sighed, remembering how you had tried to ask Kozume out with you for the weekend only for him to shut you down with a “I’m busy”. You shook it off, going back to mindlessly looking around before your eyes landed on a boy standing next to one of the stands. Boredly scrolling through his phone. 

“Alright. Let’s get going.” Tetsurou huffed, as he walked up next to you. The box now filled with the boxes of strawberries. “Y/N?” he asked, leaning over in front of you to catch your attention. “What are you staring at?” He followed your gaze, his eyes landing on the fake blond standing next to the stand. 

He snickered, starting to walk over to him as you followed behind him. “Ken-'' He stopped, his smile instantly falling when a girl approached Kenma. Handing him a slice of pie as he smiled at her, locking hands with her as he dropped his phone back into his pocket. “Kenma?” 

He muttered, suddenly remembering you were still at his side. He looked over at you, your mouth was slightly opened. Looking at Kenma leave with blank eyes as you clutched Tetsurou’s shirt. “Y/N?” 

You looked up at him, his eyes knocking you out of your trance. You dropped your hand, turning around to walk out the market. “Let’s go back home.” 

You walked back in silence. Neither of you wanted to talk as you gathered your thoughts. You turned onto the street of your house, stopping as you looked ahead. Tetsurou stopping next to you. 

“Tetsurou?” 

He hummed. “Who was the girl?” You looked up at him. Seeing him flinch as he tried to look elsewhere. “Well- uh.” He stayed quiet for a while, trying to decide whether to tell you or remain quiet for his best friend. He sighed, looking back at your blank eyes as he hummed. “Kenma’s ex.”

You stayed quiet, letting him continue. “They dated months before you even came to Tokyo, but they broke up.” 

“Why’d they break up?”

“She… was toxic.” He looked at you, swallowing the lump in his throat as your expression remained the same. “So he broke up with her?” You asked, walking back down the sidewalk as Tetsurou followed. “She broke up with him.”

You slightly flinched, shaking it off with a hum as you continued walking down to your house. “Oh.”

You both stayed quiet after that, walking into your house as he dropped off the boxes. Leaving with a quick goodbye before shutting the door.

“His ex.” you mumbled to yourself, walking back to your room. “He was at the market with his ex.” 

You slumped onto your bed. The memory of him holding hands with the girl suddenly flashing into your head. 

_“Hold hands?” He asked, looking at you in confusion. “Yea, I mean I don’t want to do it if you don’t feel comfortable with it.” You smiled up at him, seeing his lips twitch into a smirk. “I don’t really like holding hands though.”_

_You flushed pink, instantly shaking your head and hands as you tried to save face. “A-ah. In that case it’s fine! I was just-” You stopped, seeing him put his hand over yours as he gave you a small smile. “I guess you could be the exception.”_

_Your blush only intensified as you looked down, mumbling as small “okay” as he refused to let go._

You fell asleep sobbing that night. Making up your mind on what you were going to do the next day.

-

You walked over to the gym, instantly spotting Kenma walking out the club room. “Kenma!”

He looked over, spotting you jogging over to him. “Ah. Y/N.”

You slightly panted as you stopped in front of him. Staring into his blank eyes as you felt your heart throb. “Can I talk to you?”

“I have to go to practice.” 

“Please Kenma. Just a couple minutes.” He looks between you and the gym, sighing as he nods. “What’s-”  
“I saw you last weekend.” You cut him off, looking at his expression slightly falter. “What?”

“At the market. I saw you with that girl.” You looked at him, biting the insides of your cheek to stop yourself from backing away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Y/N.”

You looked at him, narrowing your eyes as you proceeded to explain in detail what it was that you saw him do. What he was wearing, what she was wearing, what stand he was standing next to. “I saw you Kenma.” You looked at him, your eyes starting to gloss over. “Y/N I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

You bite your cheek harder, catching a glimpse of his teammates looking at everything go down through the gym doors. “If you stopped liking me, the least you could do is tell me.” You looked back at him, tears threatening to fall. He looks at you, his eyes softening as he brings up his hand to cup your cheek. Like he always did when you were sad. You stepped back, trying to calm yourself down. 

“Pick Kenma… me or her.” He flinches, bringing his hands down as he furrows his brows. Repeating what you had just said in his mind. “Don’t make me pick between you or her.” he sighs, stepping up towards you. 

“Why?” you scoffed, stepping back again. “Because you’d pick her?” he stops. Looking up at you with an emotion in his eyes unknown to you. He sighs as he looks down at the floor, staying like that for a while before looking back up at you. 

He gave you a weak smile, “Yea.” He nodded, looking straight into your eyes. “I’d pick her.”

The tears you had just managed to calm came shooting back up. Tears start to stain your face as you sniffle. “I have my answer then.” You looked at him, feeling your heart shatter as you turned around, walking away from the gym. Walking away from Kenma.

“Y/N!” Kuroo yells as he stumbles out of the gym. Kenma shoots his head back, seeing Kuroo start to run after you. “Kuro?”

He asks, suddenly noticing his teammates standing at the gym doors. “Y/N!” Kuroo yells again as he sprints past Kenma, not even sparing him a glance as Kenma follows him with his eyes. Looking at Kuroo catch up to your shivering body.

“Nice kill, Kenma-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> :DD  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
